Weak Spots
by LexiLex24
Summary: Macey gets a little "adventurous" with Nick, whether he likes it or not. NickxMacey!


Nick Bennett had met Macey during a heist with the closest thing he had to friends. He came across her or rather SHE had came across him while breaking into the safety room where the stolen portrait laid hidden in her family friend's mansion.

* * *

 _"What are you doing?" Macey inquired._

 _Very rarely was Nick caught off guard, but the beautiful daughter of Senator McHenry catching him mid break-in was enough to make him jump. He quickly regained his composure and tried to play it off._

 _"Sorry, I was looking for a bathroom then-"_

 _"Oh come on. I can tell by how quickly you broke in that this isn't your first time. Is that really the best you can do?"_

 _He was surprised by her intelligence but still smiled._

 _"I suppose I just get worked up around cute girls."_

 _Macey snorted._

 _"Well, while I'm sure you're on the verge of a nervous breakdown looking at me"...she took 3 long strides towards him and ended up inches from his face staring right into his eyes._

 _"Could you tell me why you're stealing that portrait?"_

* * *

And now they've been in a relationship for 2 months. He felt a connection towards her. She was rebellious, free, and at times, pretty funny. She reminded him of Kat in a way. But more like him.

Nick and Macey were making out on the couch at Nick's apartment in Brussels. His mother was at work and she had flown here while her parents had flown her with them for a family vacation.

"Mmmn..." she moaned as he nibbled on her lip.

"You know...you are a really...good...kisser." She got out in between smacks.

"I believe you mentioned that during out last smooching session. And the one before that, and the one before that, and all the way back to the day we first...Aah!" He groaned in shock as Macey tugged his ear like a mother.

"It's not fair that you put me completely at your mercy with your tongue while I can barely get a moan out of you." She playfully tugged harder making Nick lurch. "If you're too mysterious to tell me what gets your motor going then how am I supposed to-" she stopped when she noticed the look on his face.

He was turning red and looked somewhat uncomfortable.

Macey smirked at this development.

"Is...something wrong sweetie?" she asked still holding his ear. "What? No, why would there be?" he tried to keep up his cool facade.

"I just don't think I've ever seen you blush before."

Nick's eyes shifted. "Yeah, well you just...um...eep!" she began rubbing his ear lobe between her index finger and thumb. Nick suppressed a sound of pleasure before blushing even more.

"Did I just find Nick Bennett's-"

She leaned into the ear she was pulling.

"Erogenous zone?"

*Gulp*

"M-macey, let's not do anything drastic here-*gasp* my ears are very sensitive."

"Hmmm..." she gave that mock innocent smile she saved for the cameras and said, "Okay!"

"*Sigh* Thanks, I *Squeak*!

She lightly licked the edges of his lobe causing him to squirm and writhe from pleasure. "Mace...y." He felt embarrassed that she had discovered his secret fetish of having his ears touched, but at the same time he kind of liked what she was doing to him. She stopped for a moment.

"Don't try to act shy now Nick." she whispered. "Though, it IS pretty cute seeing you like this."

"It's just that I-Aungh!" She then bit down on his ear and nibbled gently making him lay on his back on the couch unable to hold himself up anymore. Macey was enjoying this new sense of power she felt too much to stop.

Nick felt like his face was nearly on fire and he was tingly all over. Especially in a certain southern area.

"Macey?" He forced out.

"Hmmm?" she asked with his ear still in her mouth.

"M-more..."

She released. "What was that?"

He buried his face in a pillow after getting the sense that his cheeks would burn off. "Don't make me say it, please."

"Your Queen of Ear Nibbling is waiting." He lifted his head to shoot her a "Really?" look. But she just crossed her arms.

"I want you to bite me more please."

"Please...?" she rolled her arm in the universal sign for "Go on."

He turned himself right side up feeling helpless and needy. "PLEASE MY QUEEN OF EAR NIBBLING! SATISFY ME!"

She was slightly taken aback by his spike of tone but smirked and happily obliged.

1 hour later

Nick was sprawled out on the couch with one arm and one leg hanging off the side. He had a lovesick look on his face and his cheeks AND ears were glowing red. Topped off with a line of drool coming down his face and you had one contented Nick Bennett.

Macey put on her leather jacket and started for the door. "Your mom is probably gonna be back soon so you might wanna do something about...that." She gestured to his ruffled clothes, hair and horny configuration.

Being unable to form sentences, he just waved his hand dismissively. Or maybe he was saying goodbye to her. Either way, she giggled and shut the door behind her.

Nick was still for a few more moments before falling off the couch and landing on the floor with a hard thud.

* * *

Super sorry I haven't been updating or uploading. I was just going through some severe writer's block and now I'm back in college so I probably won't have much time for fanfics. But I did feel like writing this short little fluff about one of my favorite Heist Society characters having a secret fetish. I'm..not sure why. Don't judge me! But do review me. See ya!


End file.
